Feather Falling
by FeatherFurFeatherstar
Summary: This is the story of me featherfur or featherstar, i'm born with a prophecy to save my clan. At time when a death in the clan happens she is most confused when she sees starry figures stars moving into things in the sky too , but what awaits her is wilder than the warriors and clan problems will ever have. Also it's kinda a sad love story.
1. The Alliances of The Clans

**allinces**

** floatingclan**

** leader: sunstar -appreintince:featheaw**

** deputy: gorgeclaw apprintince:**

** medince cat:lilypool aprintince: boltpaw**

** warriors :**

** gorgeclaw a watery grey to**

** nighteye a kind black she with bright kind green eyes apprintince- goldpaw**

** boulderleg a strong kind turst worthy cat with has grey paws and ear tips and the rest white aprintince heartpaw**

** grayheart gray longair she with black paws**

** stormstone: a grey tom with white ear tips apprintince minnowpaw**

** apprintinces:featherpaw**

** thunderpaw**

** goldpaw**

** Boltpaw**

** minnowpaw**

** queens:**

** bluemoon**

** shadefur**

** rowanheart**

** luckyfur**

** kits**

** littlekit**

** flamekit**

** snowkit**

** icekit**

** moonkit**

** lunerkit**

** greenkit**

**elders**

** one ear black and white spotted tom with one ear**

** smaller a tiny white and brown callico she cat**


	2. prologue

it all started on a grean leaf day the sun was high and all was good in the clan then one kit named Featherkit was  
born with a prophecy: **_"something as light as air will be stronger and heavyer at time of a death in the_**_ clan"__  
_and that chaned her and her bother world for **ever**...


	3. Chapter 1: It began here (Featherkit)

** author's**** note:Hey whats up Guys! So i just want you to know i'm doing this in 1st person that means at the beginning of the Ch.'s name will be the character's name so yeah I really hope you enjoy! =) also I want to change my account name what should it be. Hmmm well can't wait to see the suggestions! ok well now for real: Enjoy the story! I try and don't be mean in the reviews about spelling just ask nicely Please so yeah enjoy for the third Time! **

It all started on a green leaf day,it was Sunhigh and all was good in the clan then one kit named Featherkit was  
born with a prophecy: **_"something as light as air will be stronger and heavier at time of a death in the_** **clan**"and  
that changed her and her bother world for **ever**...

"One more push Bluemoon!."Our Medicine cat Harpflame mewed in his voice(that cats call his trying to clam you down voice) and Bluemoon let out a loud high pitched screech as a medium Kit came examine it."Its a Tom!"Harpflame mewed as he licked the kit very soon started breathing and mewed for its brought the kit over to her stomach when she soon felt another kit come and she started breathing fast and bit hard on the stick."Ok push when i say to ok?Harpflame instituted She nodded "PUSH" Bluemoon pushed and a small/medium  
Cream colored kit** (i'm going to 1_st_ person mode k)**

I hear a cat say "It a she!"i fell my mother pick me up and put me by her belly as i drink the milk beside my brother.I Love life Thank you for life!

**hey guys i know this is short but it's only the beginning right?cl send in you cc (custom character) and i need 2 toms and a she please! don't ask its a secret ! anyways what should Bluemoon's mate's name? well can't wait to see all the suggestions! well bye for now! **


	4. Chapter 2:Feather Soft

2 Days Later:

The cream colored she kit awoke and yawn while her brother shifted in his a few minutes later her brother awoke with a big wiggled his nose and crawled around to find the scent of his mother and milk while the cream colored kit listened to the birds chirp from inside the nursery but soon she had gotten bored and slept for a half and hour to awake to the noise of movement in the nursery as many cats came in and out to see kits or (for the apprentices) came in with water some prey or to clean the nursery or a few new apprentices brought clean,soft moss for the two kits got picked out and moved for the nest to be cleaned and old moss cleared out and new moss put the nest was done the two kits meowed in delight and rolled in spot in the soft at sunhigh when the sun was just moving down everyone settled down, warriors when on patrol,apprentices when hunting or training and Ect. a Tom came into the nursery he was cream with light grey flecks pelt and white paws,chest and the tip of his muzzle and cyan went over to Bluemoon and nuzzled her cheek. she purred"Tintedstar look st your beautiful kits" she perked her ear to the two kits" "Their beautiful Bluemoon what shall we name them?"Tintedstar asked.

Bluemoon looked at her kits in deep thought _"neither has their eyes how can we name then that fits there look?"_ She asked Bluemoon's sister Spottedlights enterd the den"Hello Bluemoon how are your kits doing?"Spottedlights answered"they're great we are just now naming them!"Spottedlights brightened up at this, then in her soft tone she asked"may i help?"Bluemoon and Tintedstar said in unison ""a course!"".They all laughed. then when they stopped laughing they took a looks at the kits to see a cyan blueish with silver flecks in his fur and gray eyed kit staring up at them with big round eyes as he see the all gazed at him with happiness,delight and surprised gazes as he mewed "mommy daddy!". Bluemoon,Tintedstar and spottedlights smiled. They all said there names they thought the tom should be named. Tintedstar said:Risekit,Groundkit and Tiger kit. Spottedlights said: Leokit,Lakekit,larkkit,flowingkit and dartkit. Bluemoon had said:Waterkit , Markkit, Leapingkit, Riverkit, SalmonKit and Fishedkit.  
They all started to argue when something brilliant popped in Bluemoon's head and she said"I GOT IT" they all looked at her then Tintedstar said "what!?They all said. Bluemoon's was:"The perfect name for him is kit is Minnowkit!" The others agreed it was agreed on that was the perfect all came down to the cream colored she kit that was looking at them with emerald-green was looking at them without them ever Knowing she had he eyes open.

Every Cat was very tired the sun was setting and the moon was rising. They all slelpt peacefully that night with The cream colored kit and the newly named, Minnowkit.

**Author's note: hey it's me Feather and im just so happy with the new and very nice review the encourage me to write a chapter so yeah thanks to *drumm roll* PEBBLEDUST! thank you so much for your nice comment and encouraged me to continue the story! This is a short author's note I know its really short but i just wanted to say thank you! Who should unknown kit's (it a secret shhh)Mother's name be?hmm idk well send in your suggustions! also sorry about the name thing for Bluemoon's mate i choose one of my own OC or CC. CC stands for custom character! well bye for now i might update this chapter or start a new one if i do a new one it be Feather Soft and Feather Soft Feelings so yeah you get a preview of the nexts Chapter anyways guys so long for now may stat something called Fanfiction Friday vote yes or now if you read this!**


End file.
